


Hoodie.

by tripodscorpion



Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magis Is Still Alive, Cuddling & Snuggling, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripodscorpion/pseuds/tripodscorpion
Summary: Magis has a habit of taking Hyde's clothes.
Relationships: Hyde/Magis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokucore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokucore/gifts).



Magis beamed gleefully into the mirror as he examined Hyde's over-sized hoodie that hung loosely off of his body. He hugged himself enjoying the feeling of the fabric underneath his fingertips and practically purred at the touch. In truth, it was a raggedy old, blue and white hoodie with white draw strings but all that mattered to Magis was that it belonged to Hyde, something which the blue ranger agreed to let him keep because it looked in Hyde's words "cute," on him.

There was a sudden knock on Magis' door and before Magis could tell whoever it was on the other-side that it was unlocked, Hyde opened it and walked in with a pout on his face. Magis watched through the mirror as Hyde went to sit himself down on the bed, awaiting Magis' attention. Magis finished admiring the old garment before turning to face his boyfriend, walking over to gently pat both of Hyde's cheeks.

"What's wrong, little puppy?" Magis cooed. 

Hyde huffed, his cheeks turning a furious shade of red as he attempted to free his face from Magis' cold hands. Magis allowed them to drop to his sides as he tipped his head to one side in confusion at Hyde's reaction.

"Magis, we need to talk," Hyde muttered seriously, his eyes somewhat distant and cold.

Magis' blood ran cold, his heart beginning to knock against his chest and he began to feel butterflies flutter around in his stomach, only these butterflies were something akin more to dread than any feeling of happiness or faint nervousness. Hyde only made this kind of expression when there was something truly, truly bothering him. Magis' mind jumped to the worst possible scenario that this could lead too and he found himself unconsciously backing away, fearing the hurt that may follow Hyde's next words.

"W-What is it?" Magis barely even registered that he had responded.

"Well I-," Hyde paused and gave Magis an odd, analytical look. "Are you alright? You look as white as a ghost,"

"T-That would depends o-on what you're about to tell me next. You're not going to-?" Magis trailed off and shuddered at the very idea. Confusion spread through Hyde's expression and the man furrowed his brows as he processed what Magis had just said. His eyes widened with panic as his the cogs in his brain finally caught up to the situation.

"No! No! No! No!" Hyde panicked, standing up off of the bed and tripping on air before stumbling into Magis, who was barely able to keep them both from toppling onto the floor but ended up causing them both to knock against the mirror. Hyde visibly cringed at his sudden clumsiness but seemed to put it aside for now. "I'm not going to break up with you! I-I've spent so much time trying to get you back! I-I'd never willingly lose you again!"

Relief spread through Magis as he wrapped his arms around Hyde and rested his chin in the nook of Hyde's shoulder and closed his eyes. Yes, he remembered. The day he had sacrificed everything for Hyde and the darkness that followed, enveloping him and drowning him in an abyss of nothing. Then by some miracle, someone reached for his hand and pulled him, up and up and up, back into the light. Suddenly, his heart was beating again, he was breathing again and his first coherent thought in that scrambled, racing mess was: Hyde.

"It's the same for me," Magis confessed. "I-I don't ever want to lose you,"

They stayed like that, cuddling for a long time before Magis pulled away, one question still lingering in his mind. Hyde looked at him questioningly, blinking dumbly as if he had forgotten what they were talking about before that little misunderstanding. Magis giggled. Hyde was one of the smartest people he knew but sometimes even he could be really forgetful. 

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Magis questioned. 

"Oh right," Hyde muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, what happened then?"

"Ah. Well...you see...remember how I told you that you could keep some of my clothes cause they looked cute on you?" Hyde asked, his voice low with an embarrassed tone. Magis nodded in response. How could he forget? Hyde reminded him all the time that he was adorable in his clothing. It made Magis feel really good. In fact, Magis looked cute in almost everything Hyde had to offer-Oh, Magis could see where this was going.

"Yeah, so uhm...I'm sort of...running out of clothes?" Hyde supplied weakly. "A-and I need something else to wear,"

Magis couldn't help but giggle. Hyde was so awkward but it was really endearing and adorable. His eyes lit up with an idea! The were only sliiiightly different heights with Hyde being a tad but taller, meaning that Hyde could probably wear Magis' clothes and still pull off the look. 

"I have an idea then!" Magis supplied, scurrying to his wardrobe to shuffle through it and locate his own green and white raggedy hoodie before gently closing the doors and scampering back to his boyfriend who had went back to sitting on the bed. Hyde looked up at him carefully.

"From now on, let's share our clothes! That way I can still wear your hoodies and you still have clothes to wear during the day!" Magis chirped. Hyde's eyes brightened at that suggestion and he nodded before gingerly taking Magis' hoodie and swapping it with the old shirt that he had on. Magis couldn't help the sense of fluffy pride that flooded through him as Hyde's head poked up from the top. He couldn't help it either as he practically tackled Hyde onto the bed to snuggle him.

"I love you," he breathed, nuzzling against Hyde's neck.

Hyde chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Magis' midsection. "I love you too,"

Just then, Moune opened the door and turned towards them. 

"Hey, Dinner is..." She trailed off, eyes widened in surprise before she smirked. "I'll tell them you're both busy,"

With that, Moune practically bounded out of the room leaving a flustered Hyde and a laughing Magis behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas, Rory! Hope you enjoyed!! :3


End file.
